1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch structure of an electronic device and an electronic device equipped with the switch structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a portable phone or an electronic metronomemay include a push-button-type side switch on a side surface thereof. FIG. 7 is a sectional view showing a constitutional example of a conventional side switch (see JP 2004-79503 A). As shown in FIG. 7, in a conventional side switch 23, a switch module 24, which is pushed so that the switch module freely moves forward and backward in a surface direction of a circuit board surface, is mounted on a circuit.
In the side switch 23 shown in FIG. 7, the switch module 24, which is pushed so that the switch module freely moves forward and backward in the surface direction of the circuit board surface, is soldered on an electrode formed on a circuit board 1. By pushing a push switch projecting portion 25 projecting from a push switch hole 22 formed in a case 21, the switch-module 24 becomes in an ON state.
In the conventional switch structure, in a case where the push switch projecting portion 25 is pushed by a force stronger than a force which is presumed when designing, the switch module 24 main body is pushed toward the surface of the circuit board. Therefore, there caused problems such that, in a case where the push switch projecting portion 25 is pushed strongly or an impact is given thereto, the switch module 24 itself may break, and the solder or the like for fixing the switch module 24 and the circuit board 1 may peel off. Accordingly, there is a problem in that, in the electronic devices including a side switch, the side switch easily breaks due to a drop impact.